Una nueva oportunidad
by roselilium
Summary: Haruka pierde el amor de su vida en un terrible asesinato. Su orgullo y su alegría se esfuman, pero en un parque encuentra a la persona que posiblemente le dará la oportunidad de amar.
1. Chapter 1

El cielo esta cada vez más gris, no te imaginas tal sufrimiento. Un día que fui grande, pensaba que perduraría siempre. Pero tal sentimiento se empezó a achicar cuando conocí el amor, esa persona tan especial en la cual me hizo soñar y poder creer en alguien. Me arrastró al cielo y a través de su belleza pude pecar rendida ante la lujuria. Si, esa persona tal especial, recuerdo el primer día que la conocí, el sol la reflejaba magistralmente, pude ver detalladamente su belleza, pero traté de disimular mi asombro. Recuerdo que ella se acercó primero, parece que también sintió asombro, es como si a las dos cayera un flechazo de cupido. Nos dedicamos a hablar, en esta famoso parque japonés. Recuerdo que preguntó mi nombre, y yo el suyo, se llamaba Michiru, jamás olvidaré ese nombre, mucho menos en el lugar en el que estoy. Ahí fue donde partió el primer beso de amor que tuve, y bueno después de eso largos días de amor, hermosas noches de pasión y ternura, era casi imposible dejar tal momento con ella, era tan perfecta, aunque nunca le dije eso, traté siempre de mostrarme superior siendo al revés la situación. Fueron muchos meses de amor, de duras luchas por mantener nuestro amor ante la sociedad y a nuestros seres queridos, todo era perfecto hasta que un día.

Ese día en el cuál fue ella de compras, recuerdo que no quise llevarla en mi auto porque tenía mucho trabajo, era como las diez de la noche y iba sola en el parque, llevaba la mercadería para nuestra casa al igual que su cartera en el cual se encontraba su celular y la plata, pero de pronto se le aparecieron 10 sujetos con arma blanca y pistola, querían asaltarla, pero ella se negó. Los tipos la agarraron, pero ella se defendió lo mejor que pido hiriendo 6 de los diez, pero los cuatro que quedaban la apuñalaron y después se la violaron. La dejaron botada en el pasto y se llevaron las cosas. La noche se hacía larga, ella no estaba en casa, yo me preocupaba mucho, hasta que tuve un mal presentimiento y fui corriendo al parque y justo la pillé en el suelo sangrando y llorando al mismo tiempo. La tomé en brazos y la llevé al hospital más cercano, lamentablemente murió antes de que la atendieran. Recuerdo que antes de oír me susurró en el oído todo lo que sentía por mi, recuerdo que no paré de llorar en ese momento y más aún cuando murió. La situación fue peor cuando los médico me dijeron la causa de muerte, eso si que destrozó mi corazón, como una persona tan buena le podría pasar eso. No paré de sufrir hasta ahora.

Su muerte fue tan dolorosa que caí rápidamente en depresión, cada día más la recordaba a ella en distintos momentos hermoso en el cual las dos disfrutamos. Todo era inútil, no podía revivirla. Ya la vida no tenía sentido, cada vez más estaban los deseos de matarme, total quien me extrañaría, solamente lo haría Michiru, pero lamentablemente murió y me debe de estar esperando en el cielo o en la otra vida que tenga, quien sabe. El tema es que ahora tengo en mis manos algunos medicamentos que si lo tomo en exceso me llevará a la muerte, si esa idea que he anhelado desde la muerte de mi bella musa. Camino en el mismo lugar donde la encontré herida, ahí tomaría los medicamentos y daría muerte a mi vida.

-Oye cuidado!!-Decía la voz de una niña que se aproximaba a mi en bicicleta, lamentablemente no atendí a su recomendación y choqué con ella. Que esperas de la reacción de una persona que estaba a punto de matarse.

-Qué te pasa niña tonta, no puedes andar a gran velocidad por estos lados- lo decía con furia, pero al mirar sus ojos, observé con admiración su gran inocencia, se notaba que no lo hizo con intención y que no es para nada una mala persona.

-Disculpa de verdad, espero que no estés muy herida, sino anda a mi casa y te pondré bendas en tus heridas.

-No te preocupes de verdad, en realidad yo era la distraída. Por si acaso, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Serena ¿y el tuyo?

-Haruka, que haces por estos lados. Comparto la idea que es hermoso este parque. Está lleno de arboles hermoso y se siente una gran tranquilidad.

-Si, es fantástico, siempre ando en bicicleta cuando no ando muy bien.

-¿Qué te pasó si se podría saber?

-No, nada relevante, es que es mi pareja que anda extraña, más alejada.

-Que lástima, pero no te preocupes quizás no sea él la persona indicada para tí.

-Tú piensas eso. Bueno es que en realidad quien podría ser tal persona.

-Ojalá que algún día conozcas a tu media naranja. Yo ya la conocí, pero lamentablemente murió.

-Qué terrible, de verdad no sé como ayudarte. Ya sé, te gustaría venir a mi casa, tendré una fiesta y vendrán todos mis amigos, creo que con eso se te acabe la depresión.

-Es posible, ¿cuantos años tienes por casualidad?

-Tengo 18 años, creo que debes de ser mayor que yo. Quizás te sientas extraña, una persona madura con niñitas de 18. Bueno sólo pásalo bien, quizás encuentres al chico que reemplace a tu amor.

-En realidad no me gustan los chicos, y bueno creo que es difícil reemplazar a Michiru, ella era muy especial.

-Ah ya, con que te gustan las chicas, bueno no sé si esten las de tu tipo en mi fiesta, pero igual va la invitación. Que estés bien, adiós.

-Adiós.

La quedé mirando, era tan hermosa, pero era menor que yo y parece que es bastante ingenua. Recién me conoce y me invita a su casa. Bueno son cosas de cada quien. Su pelo habría que admitir que es hermoso. Bueno gracias a ella se me quitaron las ganas de suicidarme y bueno me arreglaré para ir a su famosa fiesta. Me había dicho que era hoy mismo en la noche, en realidad no espero realizar nuevas amistades ni nada por el estilo, sólo tenía el deseo de estar al lado de ella, no era lo mismo que sentía con Michiru, más bien es un sentimiento de protección hacia ella y deseos de entregar parte de mi cariño, no te voy a mentir que hay química, pero es algo distinto, viendo su pureza no la quiero destruir o si se la quito hacerlo con ternura.

Son las 10 de la noche, y su fiesta es a las 11, me vestiré lo más pronto posible para poder verla y contemplar parte de su pureza. Corro hacia el auto y rapidamente voy a su casa.

Al llegar, veo una cantidad de niñitas y niñitos de su edad (ya que yo los veo así, tanto por su edad y por lo que veo en su madurez), la vi y andaba preciosa, con un vestido rosado no muy escotado, pero igual se veía hermosa. Hablablan y hablaban, cosas que no tenían importancia, aunque Serena solía ser muy niñita para sus cosas, igual sentía cariño a su extraño carácter. Me acuesto en un sillón y escucho algunas de sus superficiales conversaciones.

-Hola Haruka, disculpa por no saludarte antes, es que estaba sirviendo bocadillos a mis amigos. Supongo que te sientes cómoda.

-Si, en realidad me siento bien, no te preocupes- de la nada viene una chiquilla a sentarse al lado mío.

-Hola chico guapo, cómo te llamas? de dónde eres? en que te dedicas?

-En primer lugar, Haruka es una mujer. No seas mal educada!

-Jaja no te preocupes, muchas se confunden.

-Disculpa, Haruka, en realidad si fui mal educada, que te vaya bien, adiós.

-Si, que se cree. Por si acaso Haruka, ¿dónde vives y a qué te dedicas?

-No vivo muy lejos del parque, si quieres otro día te invitaré a mi casa. Y bueno soy representante de Japón en atletismo. Bueno aparte de dar clases a jóvenes que se quieren dedicar al deporte. Y tu que te dedicas.

-Bueno, después de terminar la preparatoria me gustaría ser una excelente diseñadora de ropa. Y bueno aparte ser una buena esposa y tener muchos hijos. Y también poder comer todos los bocadillos que quiera- Pensaba en ese entonces, que quizás es casi imposible la posibilidad de estar a mi lado, ya que no podré formar ese típico concepto de familia, bueno trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda, eso si sin dejar mi dignidad.

-Oye Haruka, me gustaría que conocieras a mi pareja, en un año más me casaré con él. Seré tan feliz ese mismo día.

-Si, me imagino, si tuviera la oportunidad de casarme, debe de ser bonito. Bueno que más que felicitarte.

-Gracias Haruka. Oh, parece que ya llegó-Se había escuchado el timbre, Serena fue corriendo hacia la puerta. En ese entonces había perdido la esperanza de tener a Serena, mi cabeza de bombón le pertenece a un hombre. Bueno la dejaré ser y esta pena creo que se pasará pronto, ya que siempre Haruka ha sido muy fuerte.

-Haruka, él es Shibata, mi futuro marido- No sé, algo de él me daba una gran desconfianza. Creo que no es indicado para ella, mi intuición que nunca me engaña, dice que él está metido en cosas raras. En fin, espero que no sea así, ya que no sería bueno que ella sufriera por un tipo así.

-Hola Shibata, al parecer Serena te quiere harto, espero que tu también la quieras como ella te quiere a ti.

-Por supuesto, nosotros somos la pareja más popular de la preparatoria. Nuestros padres nos aceptan, somos de mundos iguales y por lo tanto la respeto como tal -pensaba en ese entonces, que hombre más superficial, quizás no sea malo pero está demás que es un idiota. Aunque en la preparatoria fui popular por mi aporte en el deporte, nunca estuve metida en eso de chicos populares y estupideces así. Siempre fui solitaria y lo sigo haciendo. Mirando a Serena, creo que el tema le incomoda un poco, bueno más tarde hablaré con ella.

-Oye encanto, debo irme- Decía Shibata, al parecer tenía prisa.

-Bueno, pero quédate un poco, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- Decía Serena tristemente, pero la reacción de Shibata fue fría y se alejó de ella mirándola con desprecio. Se fue con un grupo de jóvenes, por lo que veo me imagino que van a otra fiesta, seguramente Serena se imaginará otra cosa, tanta ingenuidad que le hace daño.

-Haruka, me siento tan sola, creo que necesito un abrazo y alguién que esté dispuesto a escucharme- de la nada me abraza y después lo hago. En realidad me cuesta abrazar a alguién, ya que soy muy fría en si.

-Cabeza de bombón, te gustaría que habláramos afuera, yo si tengo ganas de escucharte y ayudarte.

-Gracias Haruka, pero ¿por qué me dices así?

-Jaja, olvídalo, vamos afuera, así podremos hablar más tranquila- Las dos vamos directo al patio, Serena eso si lleva en su mano una copa de helado.

-Ya cabeza de bombón, que quieres decirme, aprovecha que ahora puedes desahogarte.

-Haruka, estoy cansada de ser la chica popular, de tratar de hacer todo bien. Tu debes de saber mi esencia, bueno siempre he sido así, tenía mi grupo de amigas y todo pero ellas tuvieron que ir a otro lugar y me quede sola. Tuve que adoptar esa imagen falsa y en realidad no lo soporto. Hasta mi pareja me exige que sea de cierta manera para que así el me quiera. Al parecer mis padres se llevan bien con el padre de Shibata y lo ven a él como un hombre modelo, estarían orgullosos de mi si me casara con él.

-Serena, debes ser tu misma, si por último nadie te acompaña yo lo haré. No sé porqué me caíste tan bien, siendo que generalmente las personas como tu no me agradan, pero no sé, eres tan especial.

-Tu crees-veo que sus mejillas enrojecen y a la vez me sonríe- Tú igual me agradas Haruka, aunque no eres un hombre pareces serlo y bueno eso me confunde pero no me desagrada.

-Bueno no hay problema, cualquier día podríamos salir las dos y conversar lo que quieras. Que te parece mañana, yo te invito a almorzar.

- Es una gran idea, de verdad gracias, eres una gran persona me imagino que Michiru debe de haber pensado lo mismo- de la nada ella se acerca a mi, con los ojos cerrados me da un beso. Yo con extrañeza se lo recibí, fue tan cálido ese beso son distintos a los que daba Michiru, pero igual de hermosos. La abracé y la arrinconé en la pared, en la oscuridad para que nadie nos viera y nos dará problemas. Era una sensación tan bella, sentía su delicada piel en la mía, era un aroma embriagante en el cual no quería escapar al parecer mis manos por inercia recorren parte de su cuerpo y ella al parecer ella no resiste más bien le gusta, y a la vez ella sigue mi ritmo. Ella cae lentamente y las dos caemos al pasto fresco que nos regalaba la noche. Yo arriba de ella, al parecer las dos no estábamos consciente de lo que hacíamos, quizás termine con su pareja y bueno pasará el desagradable momento de decir la verdad a sus padres, o sólo esto quedará en el recuerdo o ni siquiera eso, por ahora siento que mi cuerpo se quema junto a ella y nos sumergimos en el cielo.

-Serena, Serena, las chiquillas quieren saber en que lugar se encuentra el ron- Al escuchar eso, decidi alejarme de ella, ya que si nos pillan será nada más ni menos que la cabeza de bombón la más perjudicada. Sería terrible para ella.

-Haruka, no me dejes- decía casi en un estado inconsciente.

-Serena te llaman. Aparte no tenías novio- lo decía para que ella reaccionara, lo dije de la forma más fría e indiferente posible. Al parecer quería algo mejor, no ser el segundo plato o algo parecido.

-Si tienes razón Haruka, yo soy pareja de Shibata y no debo engañarlo. Ya ahora voy donde las chiquillas y si tu quieres puedes irte o quedarte, es decisión tuya- lo decía tristemente, igual sentía culpa por realizar este acto por lo que veía en sus ojos, pero creo que es lo mejor eso de decir las cosas como son, ya que terminaríamos las dos confundidas y perjudicadas.

-Mejor me voy Serena, que te vaya bien en tu fiesta, lo pasé bien. Si quieres hablar conmigo, te espero mañana en el parque como a las 13 horas.

-Ya te estaré esperando y disculpame por mi acto tan irracional.

-no te preocupes, es cosa tuya, pero piénsalo mejor, porque si sientes algo por mi, yo no quiero ser el segundo plato, bueno adiós.

-Adiós Haruka, que te vaya bien- Lo decía mirando al suelo, creo que lo que le dije la dejó pensando.

Subo a mi auto y a gran velocidad me dirijo a mi casa. Paro en una calle, la razón el odioso semáforo, y miro el auto de al lado, era el mismo Shibata con dos mujeres, él recía y daba besos como loco. Los tres deben de estar ebrios y si están drogado no me extrañaría.

La luz verde apareció por fin y mi enorme curiosidad hace que siga el auto del supuesto novio de Serena, gran farsante. El auto se movía en zig zag, hasta que llegó a un famoso motel. Los dos se bajaron del auto y entraron a tal lugar. Pensé en ese entonces sacar unas fotografías, pero sería mejor que Serena viera esta misma escena aunque le doliera el corazón.

Después de ver este patético acto, me voy directo a mi casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Al entrar a mi casa, encuentro los recuerdos que fue antes mi amada. Veo el living aparecen imágenes en mi cabeza, en el cual estaba tan feliz a su lado, un cariño tan sincero. Una de esas imágenes, fue cuando escuchábamos un valz y de la nada me saca a bailar un valz, era una imagen hermosa, que iba a pensar en ese entonces que todo terminaría, quién te llevó en ese infierno amada que estás en los cielos. Si me escuchas del más allá te diría que jamás te reemplazaría, es posible que tenga a otra persona, pero no será tan especial como tú. Cuantos caprichos me toleraste, sólo nuestros susurros lo saben, éramos un mar de emociones, nos arrastramos en lo más hermoso del sentimiento y a la vez la lujuria nos hacía caer en lo insólito, en estético, en lo eterno. Son esas tus huellas, tus palabras, tu ser, tu alma y tu cuerpo forman parte de mi, ya cada uno tenía parte de cada una, por eso fue tan doloroso que te fueras, es como si me sacaras un brazo o en realidad mi corazón. Pero ahora estoy mejor, encuentro a alguien a quien querer, que iba a pensar antes la importancia de querer, sólo pensaba en mi y no paraba de verme al espejo y alardear de mis talentos, tú Michiru, te reías, sabías que era una inmadurez mía y que algún día terminaría. Tu muerte me hizo decender al infierno, es como una caída de Icaro que quiso tocar el sol, llegué a humillarme más que al arrodillarme ante los errores, es un vacío que decía mucho, un silencio que me sirvió para meditar y también me dio el tiempo del mundo para llorar. Ojalá tu sufrimiento se apaciguara y tuviera un desenlace en el cual la única palabra sería paz.

De tanto pensar y sufrir en ello, me empezó a doler la cabeza, esto hizo que mojara un poco mi cara y tomara una leche caliente para poder dormir mejor, ya me aburrieron esas pastillas de dormir, al final terminaré siendo una adicta, creo que mucho va en mi voluntad. Me pongo el pijama y me acuesto en una gran cama de dos plazas, cada vez que me acuesto me siento sola y me nace el deseo de encontrar a una amada, pero parece que estoy sintiendo el amor otra vez y eso me da esperanza y ganas de vivir, podría apaciguar la pena que estoy sintiendo, pero jamás borrará el recuerdo.

Ya, la luz del sol choca fuertemente en mis ojos, me recuerda el inicio de una rutina. Ah verdad que veré a Serena, quizás esto ponga fin a la rutina. Pienso informarle lo antes posible lo que vi, ya que no quiero que sufra por una persona como él. Pero mejor que decirlo, prefiero que lo vea y así me creerá. Sufrirá mucho pero no queda otra, aparte es posible que ella se vaya a mis brazos cuando sepa eso.

Ya, son las 13 horas, como siempre puntual, pero parece que ella se ha demorado algo. Aprovecho escuchar un poco de música al mismo tiempo que tomo sol. No faltaba la bella dama que se acercaba a mi pensando que era un hombre guapo, pero en fin, quería que viniera Serena lo más pronto posible. Ya pasaron 20 minutos y todavía no llega u.u

-Haruka disculpa la demora!!

-Te pasastes para ser impuntual.

-Es que tenía un certamen y por eso me atrasé.

-Supongo que estudiastes

-Eh, mejor hablemos de eso otro día ya Haruka.

-Jaja, me imaginaba que eras toda una floja, pero bueno. ¿Te gustaría ir a comer?

-Ya, podría ser helado o comida italiana, tu escoges- la abraza del hombro, pone pucheros con su boca.

-Eh, mejor comida italiana, conozco un buen restorant dedicado a esta comida.

-Es buena idea!

-Ya, entonces sube a mi auto y yo te llevo- Serena se sube alegremente, al parecer le agrada estar conmigo. Bueno que más da que aparte tengo que invitarla a comer, algo me dice que saldrá muy caro. Bueno no creo que sea de esas que son interesadas, más bien creo que es muy niñita para pensar en esas cosas. No se aprovecharía de nadie.

Al llegar, parece que Serena quedó deslumbrada con el diseño. Bueno al pedir los platos, pidió como tres platos principales y dos postres. Ni se imaginan cuanto salió todo. Al ver el precio me da escalofrío, que bueno que ahora no estoy muy buena para comer.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir el auto para llevar a Serena a la casa, veo que aparece Shibata con una mujer, hablando alegremente. Justo era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Serena quería acercarse a él, pero yo la tomé del brazo.

-Oye Serena, ¿no te parece raro que ando con una mujer alegremente? (en realidad aparentemente no era una razón fuerte a que él sea infiel, pero no quedaba otra)

-En realidad no, ¿qué insinúas?

-Es que ayer lo vi en algo raro, por lo mismo. Sigamoslo y ahí me entenderás.

No con mucha gana, Serena acudió a mis dichos. Shibata llevó al auto a la extraña mujer, aproveché de tomar mi auto y junto a Serena lo seguimos. Justo el par pararon en la casa de Shibata, ahí Shibata calurosamente bajó del auto a esta extraña mujer. Incluso la besó, esto ocasionó algunas lágrimas en mi pobre cabecita de bombón. Sigilosamente yo y Serena nos bajamos del auto y lo seguimos, hasta que lo encontramos a los dos desnudos (qué rápidos son .-.).

-Qué haces Shibata con esa mujer, ¡¿por qué me engañaste?!

-Te lo puedo explicar...

-Explicar que cosa, ya te vimos. Le rompiste el corazón a mi amiga, pero bueno ella entenderá que eres un tipo que no vale la pena. Vámosno Serena.

-Serena, no me dejes, que dirán nuestros padres. Acuerdate que hicieron un contrato entre empresas y nuestro matrimonio es crucial en esto.

-No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, vayámonos Serena.

-Si, desgraciado no vales la pena.

La situación era lamentable, al ver sus ojos podría sentir su sufrimiento, una gran ilusión destrozada, es algo terrible.

-Oye Serena, te gustaría ir al cerro para que pueda consolarte.

-Bueno, me parece buena idea, te quiero mucho Haruka.

-Yo igual Serena.

La llevé al cerro, a un mirador, se veía muy linda la luna. Era un bello momento, recuerdo que Serena me abrazó y empezó a llorar, yo la consolaba lo mejor que podía, es primera vez que he sido tan dulce con alguien, siempre me he caracterizado por ser fría y no mostrar mis sentimientos, pero la vida enseña mucho, a golpes pero enseña. Se acercó a mi rostro y empezó a besarme, saboreaba sus labios y sus lágrimas, algo bastante dulce. Nos abrazamos fuertemente como si fuera la última vez que nos fuéramos a ver. Un abrazo fuerte y a la vez amable, que acompañados de besos inocentes y risueños siguieron la belleza de la luna. Su piel irradiaba un perfume delicioso y a la vez sentía que ella se embriagaba con el mío.

-Oye Haruka, llamaré a mamá que me quedaré en tu casa, no te molesta- lo decía en forma coqueta pero al mismo tiempo inocente. Por supuesto que no me molestaría, le decía con un gesto, llamó al instante y al parecer su madre aceptó que yo me quedara con ella.

-Ya entonces partamos rápidamente.

Partimos, al parecer la ansiedad cada vez se apoderaba más de mi persona, me costaba mantener la concentración en el volante, cada vez avanzaba más rápido, quería de una vez por toda estar con ella, estar en sus brazos. Al llegar nos abrazamos apasionadamente, su piel rozaba suave y a la vez bruscamente con mi piel, los actos no daban razones, solo nos guiábamos con la dulce melodía que era de alguna forma hacerlo. La abracé y la llevé a mi cama, ella al parecer no tuvo resistencia, más bien acepto cada acto mío. La pasión me volvía ciega y a la vez rendida ante los pies de alguien. La besaba por todas partes, pensé que su polera estaba demás en este asunto, se lo saqué rápidamente, al igual que ella me desabrochaba la blusa que llevaba en ese entonces. Al sacar su polera pude ver de mejor forma sus hermosos senos, no dudé en desabrochar su sostén y poder besarlos tiernamente pero sin dejar de estar en este estado apasionado en el cual las dos estábamos amarradas. Ella con sus delicadas manos acariciaba mi cabeza y emitía pequeños gemidos cada vez que la besaba por esas partes. Todo este momento era mágico para las dos, para ella era como el fin de su pena y creo que es el comienzo de una relación apasionada. Mi sostenes me incomodaban y tomaba la cabeza de mi pequeña amad para que me besara por todo el cuello hasta el ombligo, ante esto yo la acariciaba con mucha ternura todo su cuerpo. Después le bese por le ombligo y con ternura desabroché sus pantalones y a la vez le saqué su calzón. La besé en su sexo y esto hizo que ella se inundara de placer, según lo decían sus suspiros. El momento era mágico, no podría decir cuanto duró, solo el hecho que fue casi eterno y a la vez hermoso. Las dos terminamos cansadas, recuerdo que rápidamente dormimos abrazadas y desnudas. Este momento no lo olvidaré, al igual que los momentos hermosos que pasé con Michiru, los dos maravilloso e irreemplazables.


End file.
